


Hold me close and don’t let me go

by bennettmp339



Series: Of tattoos and fedoras [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), White Collar
Genre: 2019 mcu kinkbang, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, Bucky's Metal Arm, Captain America Steve Rogers, Condoms And Lube, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Defense of Marriage Act (DOMA), Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Excessive Amounts of Come, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Bathing/Washing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Veteran!Bucky, beardy!steve, coming for a long time, dildo, established crossover pairing, established poly relationship, not white collar canon compliant, not-mcu canon compliant, pwp that grew plot, tattooed!bucky, tattooed!steve, tuxedos and fancy suits, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: After being unable to take him with them to a fundraising gala at Stark Tower, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes return to their Brooklyn apartment to show Neal Caffrey how much they missed him. Features the three of them in tuxedos, sex toys, blow jobs, love bites, beard burn, excessive amounts of come, lots of sex, and non-sexual intimacy.





	Hold me close and don’t let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 MCU KinkBang, and has art created by blue-reveries (hey_you_with_the_face). Click on the "Inspired by" link to see their amazing art. 
> 
> While _Hold me close and don’t let me go_ is part of _[Of Tattoos and Fedoras](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142720)_ , it stands on its own as the as the major events of _[Only In Your Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105772/chapters/37620005)_ are explained in this one (HYDRA are dicks and enjoy experimenting on people; Neal, Steve, and Bucky work out their relationship angst). _Hold me close_ is a PWP that grew plot, specifically surrounding DOMA and Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell. _Hold me close_ takes place a little over a year after the events of _Only In Your Blood_.
> 
> Title is from the song [ “Iris (Hold Me Close)” by U2](https://open.spotify.com/track/5f3KIOH87rvFwfiY098IrY?si=mZqNwQrcRzye3Ao9GClG_w).  
> Bono, Clayton, Adam C., The Edge, and Mullen, Jr., Larry J. (2014). Iris (Hold Me Close). [Recorded by U2]. On _Songs of Innocence_. [Audio File]. Dublin, Ireland: Island Records.

The night started normally, for one of their nights, if a little more formal than their usual nights. Bucky had to attend a fundraising gala for veterans at Stark Tower, so he and Steve dressed in their tuxedos (Steve’s was dark blue, while Bucky’s was the more traditional black) and made their excuses to Neal. They each pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth, a promise of more to come, and Steve made sure to have his hands in his own pockets as the Stark-supplied limo arrived. Thanks to the combination of the (recently-repealed but still a major campaign issue in the upcoming general election) military policy of Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell and the national Defense of Marriage Act, it was better for them to pretend to be good friends instead of partners, even though Bucky was long out of the Army and Steve had been officially listed as MIA in 1945. Even Stark was adamant about that, and he was quite open about the fact that he liked both boys and girls. It was for that reason, as bad as it was, that Neal wouldn’t come with them to the gala. Despite how good he looked in a Sinatra-inspired tuxedo, and how good a dancer he was.

The Stark-supplied limo arrived, and Steve opened the door for Bucky, sparing a glance back at the second-story window, where he knew Neal was standing, watching them leave. Steve felt bad that he couldn’t join them at the fundraising gala, since there was no reason other than the two policies he didn’t agree with keeping them apart. Maybe one day, they’d be able to attend galas like this, Neal in his black tuxedo between them in their tuxedos, without worry that showing up as a triad would mean fewer donations.

The gala was long and boring, with speeches about honor, duty, and patriotism. The food was excellent, despite being circulating hors d'oeuvres. Stark always made sure to have a plate of food set aside for Steve in the catering kitchen, that he could eat when he got hungry. The alcohol was top-shelf and plentiful, a standard for a Stark gala. Throughout the gala, Steve kept reaching out to touch Bucky, before remembering why he couldn’t, and having to make the gesture into something other than what it was - an intimate touch between romantic partners. By the time he caught sight of a tall, gorgeous, blue-eyed, brunet who was most assuredly _not_ supposed to be there, Steve was attempting to remind himself that he was not allowed to find and beat up the people who had created DADT and DOMA. He was mostly successful.

Movement, intentional movement, caught his eye, drawing his attention to a tall, thin, dark-haired man in a Sinatra-inspired black tuxedo. He was standing with a group of wealthy donors and Stark, who looked like he was trying not to laugh, brown eyes sparkling with mirth at something the other man was saying. The man was smiling a charming smile, the sort of smile that said that he was right where he was supposed to be, and that you could trust him with anything. That very smile had helped Neal Caffrey con people out of priceless art, rare books, and lots and lots of money. Neal caught Steve staring, and had the audacity to _wink_ at him, his smiling blue eyes teasing.

Steve inhaled sharply, reminded himself that walking over and dragging his third half off to yell at would be counterproductive, and walked past Neal’s group in the direction of a secluded corner, where a pillar blocked the view for most of the room. He had just reached the corner and was turning around to see if Neal would follow him, when Neal slipped into the niche in front of him. Based on how they were standing, Steve’s broad shoulders would keep anyone from being able to see who he was talking to. Even so, from a distance, Neal and Bucky were often mistaken from each other. Despite Bucky having _a high-tech Stark prosthetic limb attached to his left shoulder_.

Steve leaned into Neal, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Neal’s, feeling the softness of Neal’s curls as he breathed in the hints of expensive cologne and cheap acrylic paint that Neal always seemed to smell like. After a few heartbeats, Steve leaned back and asked Neal how he got into the gala.

“It’s invitation-only and I know you wouldn’t have forged one,” Steve smiled as he said it, lessening the use of the word ‘forge’ (Neal’s only conviction had been for bond _forgery_ many years ago). Neal’s smile only widened, becoming disconcertingly large, as his blue eyes became altar boy innocent. Steve knew from personal experience just how non-innocent altar boys could be ( _he’d been one_. Briefly).

“A combination of my good looks and charm. And some quick thinking,” he added, attempting to brush off the question with a shrug, but sighed when Steve didn’t look ready to accept that answer, adding “I like to keep my hand in, make sure my skills haven’t degraded.”

“We’ll talk about this later, Neal.” Steve said, wincing at the phrasing. His romantic history had proven that he wasn’t the best at phrasing what he said to be what he meant. Combined with Neal’s trust issues, there were some things that they were still working through as a triad.“I’m glad you came, though. I wish you could have come with us, earlier. Perhaps, in not too long, you will be able to.” Steve leaned his forehead against Neal’s again, taking a moment to just breathe. Neal pressed his left hand to Steve’s chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.

“You have to get out of here, Neal,” he said after a few more heartbeats, pulling away from him. Neal grinned up at Steve, still leaning against the wall.

“I know. I wanna say hi to Bucky and then I’ll be off.” Neal paused, uncharacteristically quiet. “Thank Stark for me, yeah?” Steve regarded him steadily and nodded, his expression back to his resting neutral one. He didn’t dare to glance back at Neal as he walked away, though Neal could see the effort it took. Ever since Bucky had been kidnapped in broad daylight off of a busy street in Manhattan by HYDRA agents who thought they’d kidnapped Neal, Steve had been understandably hesitant to leave his lovers alone. Neal and Bucky both said that that was one of the reasons why Steve left the NYPD as soon as he did, since he could stay in Brooklyn with the both of them. Steve insisted that he’d left the NYPD so soon after he’d left SHIELD because he wanted to do the things that he wanted to do, hobbies he’d never been able to pursue before the serum or while working for SHIELD. Neal and Bucky rolled their eyes at him and kissed his protests from his lips when he did.

With a sharp inhale, Neal stepped out of the corner and took a glass of what turned out to be a rather decent red wine from a circulating waiter. He wandered through the gala, sipping at his wine, looking for Bucky, and avoiding Steve. He caught back up with Stark, who gave him obviously raised eyebrows but was unusually subdued. It may have been because Pepper was in Tokyo on Stark Industries business, and wasn’t able to be at the gala. Neal made idle small talk with the group Stark was talking to, discussing the finer points of French cuisine, until he saw Bucky. Steve was just stepping away from him, heading in the direction of the open bar. Ever since he’d received the Banner-Erskine Serum at the hands of HYDRA, alcohol didn’t affect Bucky, much like it didn’t affect Steve. Neal, though, could still get sloshed, since the serum in his blood had never been activated.

Neal then pulled the same move on Bucky that Steve had pulled on him - he caught Bucky’s eye and walked straight passed him, trusting Bucky to follow him. Neal led Bucky to the opposite corner. It was just as secluded, but wouldn’t be as suspicious to anyone watching as someone slipping off to the same secluded corner with a different person. Bucky slipped fully into the niche, his back to the corner and facing the large and ornate ballroom. Neal slipped in close, their torsos almost touching, before leaning his forehead against Bucky’s, inhaling Bucky’s cologne.

They stood like that for a few heartbeats, breathing each other in, before Neal knew he had to step back. He smiled at Bucky, daring to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. He whispered that it was great to see Bucky and that he had to leave before anyone noticed him. Bucky nodded and murmured that he was looking forward to returning to Brooklyn, before pressing a kiss to Neal’s forehead.

Nodding, Neal stepped back, squaring his shoulders and dropping into the nonchalant persona he’d been using earlier. He wandered back through the gala, nodding a greeting to Tony Stark. As he walked past him, Stark grabbed his arm and pulled him into the conversation. Neal wasn’t completely sure what was going on until Stark, with a tight grip on his arm, introduced him to the group as “Nick Halden.” Neal nodded, and made arrangements to meet with Stark the next day. Stark asked him to bring his associate, Peter Morris, along, his index finger squeezing Neal’s arm in what was the Morse code for “FBI.” Neal flexed his forearm to ask Stark if he was in immediate danger and Stark confirmed that he wasn’t. They shook hands as Neal headed out of the gala, promising to be back at Stark Tower the next day, with his associate. As Neal took the subway back to Brooklyn, his mind already considering what Stark could want with his Nick Halden alias and the FBI. Surely it couldn’t involve HYDRA? It was probably a more run-of-the-mill white collar crime, like fraud, blackmail, extortion, or corporate espionage. Nothing to be worried about.

He let himself in to the apartment he shared with Steve and Bucky, over the tattoo parlor that Bucky owned and ran with the Howling Commandos who were the members of his former special forces unit, taking a moment to reflect on the last year, just how much his life had changed. Less than a year ago, he’d felt as though he was the odd man out, the third wheel to the epic love story that was Steve and Bucky. Until he learned that Steve and Bucky thought that they were dating him in a full triad. The timing could not have been worse, though they had become comfortable joking about how Neal learned the truth about their relationship shortly after he moved in with them the previous year.

After getting a long, warm shower, Neal changed into a pair of dark blue silk sleep pants, and pulled a book from his shelf on the bookshelf in the corner. He’d carefully hung up his tuxedo, minimizing the chances of it developing wrinkles. While he was willing to let Steve throw his regular suit jackets around, he wasn’t willing to let his tuxedo get abused like that. Though Steve seemed to have a thing for him having an untied bow tie around his neck. He’d have to do something about that one day.

After taking a shower, changing into his sleep pants, and hanging up his tuxedo, Neal brushed his teeth and slid into the large bed. He relaxed against the pillows, reading about the French Impressionism art movement, something he found soothing. He wished he’d thought to make himself a cup of tea, but decided not to, since he knew Steve and Bucky would be back soon.

After about 10 minutes, Neal heard a key in the lock, the skills he’d honed during his years as a cat burglar, thief, and conman, still working to let him know that Steve and Bucky were back. Steve was ranting about something, his voice low and dangerous. Bucky’s voice was equally dangerous, though he didn’t seem as angry as Steve. They shut and locked the door before quickly walking to their shared bedroom.

Neal looked up from his book as they stepped into the bedroom. Bucky already pulled his jacket off, while Steve was a step behind him, his bow tie undone and carrying his shoes. Steve _hated_ his dress shoes. They took off their tuxedos, in the perfunctory way that came from not wanting to take any longer than necessary to get out of them. Steve continued his rant about DADT and DOMA while he stripped, complaining about how he had to hide who he was. Soon, they were both naked and hanging up their tuxedos, as Neal shamelessly ogled them. Bucky agreed that he didn’t like having to hide himself at the fundraising galas, pointing out that, while Obama had signed the repeal of DADT, there was nothing Steve could do, short of campaigning for the repeal of DOMA and with Obama’s reelection campaign. Steve reluctantly agreed, before taking a deep breath and apologizing to Bucky for ranting at him. Bucky smiled at him, running his right hand along Steve’s bearded jaw, his spiral of roses and vines against a geometric background sleeve tattoo shifting with the movements of his arm, before leaning in to kiss him.

It was not a gentle kiss, nor a chaste one. Bucky kissed like he was in charge, dominating his partner with his tongue. Steve leaned back against the open closet door with a soft sound, his hands reaching out to rest on Bucky’s hips, the swirly sleeve tattoo on his left arm gleaming with sweat, circling his own hips. Bucky tangled fingers of his flesh hand in Steve’s hair, even as he did that thing with his tongue. Watching them, Neal gave up pretending to read his book and tossed it onto Bucky’s nightstand with a frustrated sound. Steve and Bucky turned to look at him, Steve’s hands sliding down to knead Bucky’s ass. Bucky smiled crookedly, before leading them over to the bed, where Neal was sprawled, eyes closed, face slack with pleasure, dick already hard and leaking, a wet spot forming over the not-inconsiderable bulge in his sleep pants. He was also circling his hips as if he were grinding down on a toy.

Neal had always been a sensualist, getting off on his partners’ pleasure as much as his own, and the Serum, though inactive, had heightened that for him, causing him to white out with pleasure long before he came. He’d described how it felt as if coming mentally, with everything heightened, and that it “feels good, so good.” The Serum had also increased his sex drive, and made it so that he usually came more than once. Steve was determined to get him to come three times at some point.

They clearly took too long studying Neal, because he threw his blue silk sleep pants at them with an annoyed huff. Steve laughed, smirking at Bucky, before sitting down on the bed and running his hand teasingly against the sensitive skin of Neal’s upper thigh. Neal whimpered slightly, and spread his legs in clear invitation. Steve ran his hands along Neal’s thighs, leaning over him to suck a love bite into his left collarbone, as Bucky pulled the condoms and lube from the bedside table. He settled on the bed next to Neal, and asked how they wanted to go about this.

“I’m gonna blow Neal,” Steve said. “What toy are you using?” Neal opened his eyes slightly, gazing up at Steve as he rocked his hips, his pupils completely blown.

“Plug. You and Bucky were taking too long.” Neal smirked, adding, “and you know how I feel about the two of you in tuxedos.” He leered slightly, the effect weakened by his hiss of pleasure as Steve ran a thumb over his nipple. He smirked at Neal, his left hand still teasing his inner thigh as he played with Neal’s surprisingly sensitive nipples. After a few moments, he slid fully onto the bed and dropped between Neal’s spread legs, his ass angled so Bucky could reach it.

“You want to prep me for the vibrating dildo?” he asked Bucky, his lips tantalizingly close to Neal’s dick, so close he could feel Steve’s breath. Behind Steve, Bucky nodded.

“What’s gonna happen after you blow him?” Bucky asked, uncapping the lube and warming some in his flesh right hand. He pressed a kiss against Neal’s mouth, a gentle one, a chaste one, a promise of more to come.

“You fuck him, and I fuck you.” With that, Steve rolled a condom down Neal’s dick with his mouth. Neal wrapped his thighs around Steve’s head, moaning and bucking his hips. Even with his eyes closed, he knew when Bucky started prepping Steve by the hitched moans he could feel on his dick. Steve _loved_ it when Bucky prepped him, something about the length and slenderness of his fingers. Neal got it (Bucky had great fingers), but he preferred it when Steve prepped him, since Steve liked him on his back for prep (and Neal did not like being prepped on his stomach). Steve twirled his tongue around Neal’s latex-covered dick, and Neal unconsciously bucked up into his mouth, the sensitive skin of his thighs rubbing against Steve’s bearded jaw.

Neal had fucked and been fucked by guys before. He was not new to beard burn in unexpected places, enjoying the feel of it against his trousers, even. Steve almost always left both his inner thighs covered in it, as if marking Neal as his. The beard burn went with the love bites along his collarbones and neck that his collared shirts barely covered. Still doing that thing with his tongue, Steve slid both hands under Neal’s hips, using his superhuman strength to lift him off of the bed, and ran a finger along the base of the toy, knowing how much Neal liked it when he did that. Caught between the twin sensations, Neal thrust into Steve’s mouth and whimpered into Bucky’s mouth.

Steve’s tongue played with the sensitive glans at the head of Neal’s dick, and he felt Neal get even harder as he came, hard, with a drawn out sigh into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky deepening the kiss. Steve kept his mouth on Neal’s dick as he continued to come, playing a bit with the toy as he worked him through the aftershocks. Neal moaned as Steve slid his mouth off his dick, and let himself sprawl against the pillows, legs spread. He grinned up at Bucky and Steve.

Steve sat back on his heels, and picked up the vibrating dildo from where Bucky had put it after grabbing it from the nightstand drawer. He disposed of the used condom, pulled a new one from the pile, and picked up a bottle of lube. He turned to Bucky and suggested to Bucky that he make sure that Neal was prepped for him while he got the dildo situated.

“Take the toy out, finger him, glove up, and slide in?” Bucky asked with a smirk, reaching for the other bottle of lube. Steve nodded, and said that he’d prep Bucky once he was sheathed in Neal. Neal moaned at that, grinding down on the toy, even as Bucky pushed Steve to the other side of the bed. Steve let himself be pushed over, and rolled onto his back, already slicked up fingers sliding between his legs as he added more lube. He pressed the condom-covered and lubed up dildo against his hole and slowly slid it in, taking as long as he needed to get it situated. After he had it all the way in, but not turned to one of its vibrator settings, he looked over at Bucky and Neal.

Bucky had three fingers of his left hand in Neal, who was writhing on the bed. Bucky was mouthing along Neal’s neck, probably whispering dirty things in his ear. When he was sure Neal was ready, Bucky slid his fingers out of Neal, rolled a condom down his dick, and sheathed his dick in Neal’s tight heat. Steve found remote for the dildo, hit the button to turn it to vibrate, and cycled through the settings until he found the best setting. With his other hand, he adjusted the base of the dildo until the head was resting against his prostate, causing pleasure to radiate through his body. He slid back over to Neal and Bucky, who were rocking gently against each other without intent, sensually making out, hands tangled in each others’ hair.

Steve slid his hands down Bucky’s spine, all the way down to his ass, and used a lubed finger to prep him. Bucky’s hips twitched, his dick moving in Neal. Noticing that Bucky had started to prep himself, Steve slid a second, lubed finger into Bucky’s ass, twisting them just right. Hips twitching, Bucky murmured something to Neal, before pulling out and helping Neal get his legs over his shoulders. He nearly bent Neal in two when he slid back in, holding the bend for long enough for Steve to roll a condom down his dick, give a few strokes to his neglected dick, and slide into Bucky. With an exhale, Neal was able to get his ankles around Steve’s hips, lessening the strain on his legs and Bucky’s back. Bucky dropped his head to rest his forehead against Neal’s, and Steve peppered the back of Bucky’s neck and shoulders with kisses as they breathed each other in.

After a few moments, Steve thrust gently, pressing Bucky further into Neal, who shivered as he rocked up against Bucky. Steve fucked Bucky with sure and steady, yet gentle, thrusts. Caught between Steve’s thrusts and Neal’s tight heat, it was no surprise that Bucky came first, gasping as he thrust deeper into Neal and spilled into the condom for what felt like a long time. He hissed as Steve fucked him through the aftershocks, causing a few more spurts of come, before shaking his head at Steve’s questioning noise.

“No, I’m good, for now,” he said, wrapping his prosthetic hand around Neal’s dick. “He won’t last long, will you baby?” he asked as he stroked Neal firmly. He knew just how fascinated Neal was with his prosthetic hand. Neal shook his hand, thrusting into Bucky’s hand. As Bucky had said, it didn’t take long, and soon he was coming, spilling all over Bucky’s hand, his head thrown back with a drawn-out, pleasure-filled moan. He was still coming, spurting all over his stomach as Steve hissed, thrust deeply into Bucky, and came. Steve stayed still, buried in Bucky, as he came and came and came. Neal finished coming shortly after Bucky pulled out to deal with his condom, one last spurt as Bucky rubbed his dick with his come-covered hand. Steve whimpered, still coming, as Bucky slipped off his dick.

Bucky disposed on his and Steve’s condom, handed Steve a tissue to clean himself up with, used a wipe to clean the worst of the come off of his prosthetic hand, and rolled on to his back on the pillows next to Neal. He pulled the younger man into his arms, running his hands soothingly along Neal’s sides and kissing the side of his head, marveling at just how soft Neal’s curls were.

“How’re you feeling, baby?” Bucky asked, mouthing kisses along the top of Neal’s head. Neal relaxed into Bucky’s embrace, pressing kisses of his own along Bucky’s left arm, his lips feather soft against the metal.

“I’m good, I’m so good.” Neal tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips, and grinned when Bucky deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Neal’s mouth. They continued kissing each other slowly and sweetly, though surprisingly dirtily, until Steve cleared his throat, reminding them that he was watching them. They broke apart with barely suppressed laughter, Neal sliding more fully into Bucky’s embrace and wrapping Bucky’s arms around his waist, before going boneless in his arms, smiling up at Steve.

“Steve?” Neal asked, blue eyes sparkling with excitement, as Bucky pressed kisses along the side of his neck. Anyone would have looked deliciously fucked out after two orgasms, but Neal just looked his usual gorgeous self. Seeing him and Bucky entwined together was quite the turn on for Steve. Neal shifted his weight against Bucky, who did look fucked out, before his eyes became inquisitive. “Steve?” he repeated.

“The two of you,” Steve said, gaze softening as he gazed at them. Bucky smirked as he mouthed along Neal’s neck, his left hand running up and down Neal’s side. Neal just smiled, reaching his hand around to press against Bucky’s hair.

“Any ideas, Cap?” he asked, blinking slowly, looking for all the world like a lazy cat in a sunbeam. He looked both content and utterly fuckable, lying in their lover’s arms in the rumpled mess of sheets and blankets that was their shared bed.

“Yeah.” He situated himself between Neal’s legs. “Either of you up for another round?” Neal nodded eagerly, even as Bucky shook his head, saying that he was done for night, adding, “even your fancy serum didn’t change that.” He didn’t remove his arms from around Neal, snuggling himself into the pillows and spooning Neal to him, and making it very clear that whatever Steve had planned, it was going to happen in his lap. Neither Steve nor Neal had a problem with that, Neal bringing his hands up to clasp Bucky’s against his chest. .

“I guess that answers parts of that question,” Steve murmured, even as he kissed Neal’s calf. He reached for a bottle of lube with his other hand.

“Unless you want to ride me, that is.” Neal smirked as Steve’s eyes darkened. “I knew you’d like that suggestion.”

“Unless Bucky thinks…” Steve began, clearly worried about smushing their third half.

“Bucky thinks that it might be one of the hottest things to have ever happened in his lap and it will be worth the risk of being smushed.” Bucky shifted under Neal for a moment, spreading his legs and getting Neal into the vee of his thighs. “I can brace you with my left hand,” he added, seeing Steve’s slight hesitation, and smirked when Steve grinned and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d been reaching for.

“Works for me. Let me get this dildo out and slick Neal up, and we’ll be good to go.” Neal whimpered as Steve pulled away and rolled on to the other side of the bed. He grabbed the remote control from the nightstand and turned off the vibration setting, before carefully pulling the toy out. He disposed of the condom and checked that he was slick enough for Neal. Done, he grabbed a condom and rolled back over to Neal and Bucky, who were twisted together and lazily making out, Bucky holding Neal’s hip to give him more leverage.

Steve watched them for a few moments, reveling in the ease that they moved together. Neal was an amazing kisser, the perfect combination of sweet and dirty, gentle and rough, that left you always begging for more. Bucky loved kissing and being kissed, and Steve loved whatever Bucky loved, so it worked really well that Neal loved the same things. Like Bucky, kissing seemed to be one of the things that he really loved.

They were clearly paying more attention as they made out this time, since they pulled apart and resituated themselves for what they’d decided on, Neal practically in Bucky’s lap, Bucky’s legs spread wide. Neal did a shimmy of sorts, positioning himself better against Bucky so Steve could ride him. Bucky wrapped his flesh hand around Neal’s waist and reached for Steve with his metal hand. Steve rolled the condom down Neal’s dick, before he used Bucky’s hand for leverage as he teased himself and Neal as he slowly slid onto his dick. Neal closed his eyes as he lolled his head against Bucky’s chest, back arching.

Because of how he was reclined in Bucky’s lap, Neal didn’t have much leverage for fucking Steve, though he made sure he had the best angle he could on his limited thrusts. Steve made a show of fucking himself on Neal’s dick as he rode him, bracing himself on Bucky’s left hand and the headboard, and attempting to fuck Neal into the mattress. Or into Bucky, who was clearly enjoying having his lovers fucking in his lap, if the way he was thrusting his hips against Neal and moaning was any indication.

“I spoke too soon,” Bucky said, in between moans, “I am good for another round. Could come from this.” Neal moaned at that, shifting his hips as he attempted to get more leverage for fucking Steve, who ground down on him, stroking his leaking dick.

“Oh… oh…” Neal was moaning slightly as Steve road him and Bucky ran his fingers along his nipples, watching as Steve stroked himself. “I can’t…” he huffed out as he came with a drawn out moan. He continued coming, pulsing into the condom with hitched breaths, for long enough for Steve to come with a long sigh, spurting all over Neal’s chest. Bucky made a soft sound, and Neal felt him come against his back. He felt far too good to say anything, though he knew he would feel rather sticky if he didn’t clean up properly before they slept.

Steve road against Neal’s dick, fucking them both through their long orgasms, and was still spurting come when Neal made a sound that was just this side of painful. He slipped off Neal, and grabbed a tissue to help clean him up. Bucky extricated himself from under Neal with a final spurt of come, and headed for the bathroom to fully wash his metal arm and grab a warm washcloth to help with clean up.

Steve disposed of the condom and was lazily kissing Neal, his hands running and up and down Neal’s chest, smearing his come against him, when Bucky came back out with two warm washcloths. He handed one to Steve and they quickly cleaned themselves and Neal, who murmured something about wanting a shower before they slept. With lazy movements, Bucky and Neal headed for the shower while Steve changed out the sheets, making sure that no one would have to sleep on a wet spot. Bed made with clean, fresh-smelling flannel sheets, he joined his lovers in the shower.

The shower was huge, large enough to easily fit the the three of them. It was one of the things that Bucky had renovated shortly after Steve moved in. He’d had a wall knocked out, painted everything a relaxing greenish-blue, enlarged the shower space from a small stall to one that could hold at least three people, and installed a separate antique clawfoot tub. While they had engaged in shower sex on at least one occasion, this was simple close intimacy and soft touches as they cleaned come and sweat off of their bodies. Neal leisurely kissed Steve and Bucky as they showered, letting Bucky hand him a towel as they stepped out of the shower. Steve was the last out, turning off the water and grabbing his own towel. Neal was pulling on a pair of burgundy silk sleep pants and drying his hair with the towel as Steve grabbed a pair of dark blue cotton sleep pants and Bucky pulled on a pair of black boxer shorts. Tossing Steve his towel, Neal slid into the middle of the bed, expressing surprise and gratitude at the fresh sheets. Steve hung up their three towels and slid into the left side of the bed, wrapping an arm around Neal and reaching out for Bucky, who climbed onto the other side of the bed and snuggled up to Neal, an arm around his waist and tangling their legs together. They fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other and cuddled up together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for: Hold Me Close and Don't Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066524) by [hey_you_with_the_face](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face)




End file.
